Le Code ZER0
by Mondomaniac
Summary: Alors que Lelouch vi Britania à fait prisonnier ses anciens compagnon les chevaliers noirs, une silhouette familière apparait devant lui ! Pendant ce temps Louise Françoise le Blanc de La Vallière rate tous ses sorts à l'académie de magie de Tristain... jusqu'au jour ou elle doit invoquer son familier...
1. Prologue : Regicide et échecs

**Le code ZER.0**

 _Cette histoire est inspiré de « The Black familiar » de_ _Wraith Kone_ _ainsi que de discours de mes potes ! Cette histoire se passe à la fin de Code Geass saison 2 et au début de Zero no Tsukaima. Noté aussi que pour une meilleure compréhension et évité les gros spoils bien sales il faut avoir vu les deux mangas en question ! Bonne lecture ! Désolé pour la mise en page assez étrange... mais je ne suis pas un pro du traitement de texte Fanfiction :/  
_

 **Prologue : Régicide et échecs **

« **Le** défilé est parfait ! Tous le monde peux voir l'impuissance des anciens membres des Chevaliers Noirs maintenant qu'il sont attaché ! ».C'est ce que pensait Lelouch alors que de sa bouche sortait le discours qu'il avait préparé avec Suzaku il y a de cela des semaines depuis qu'il avait projeté de devenir l'empereur du monde... Un discours à la gloire de l'exécution des Chevaliers Noirs…

 **Tout** en parlant et en pensant à son plan, un pincement lui vint au cœur. Numéros*, Britannien, Chevalier Noir, Kallen et Nunnaly… Toutes ces personnes qui croyaient en lui ! Qui croyais à Lelouch comme étant un sauveur puisqu'il est… ou plutôt étais Zéro. Même si c'est pour leur bien cela reste de la trahison à leurs espoirs ou est-ce au contraire une preuve de confiance ? Mais après réflexion, pourquoi se soucier de tous ça ?

« Je dois mourir alors mes anciens sentiments importent peu ! »

 **BOUM !** Encore un sort raté part Louise… L'alchimie est pourtant à la porté des novices en magie ! Mais Louise est particulière : alors que dans sa classe tout les étudiant sont de rang Dot** ou Line**, elle est rang Zéro… appellation donné par ses camarades et prouvant ses échecs consécutifs…

« On vous avez prévenus Madame ! Tout explose peu importe le sort quelle lance !, s'exclama un élève plein de poussière noire dû à l'explosion,

\- Je.. **Kof Kof !** Je pense que c'est bon pour aujourd'hui, dit essoufflé Mme Chevreuse, la professeur de magie terrestre, une femme dans la quarantaine au cheveux brun et un peu enrobé. »

 **Et** alors que la cloche signifiant la fin des cours retentit, tous les élèves prirent congé de Mme Chevreuse encore étonné, en ne s'empêchant pas de se moquer de la prestation explosive de Louise.

 **Le** convoi avançait toujours sans problème… Mince ! Si ça continu, ils risquaient d'arriver jusqu'au peloton d'exécution ! Alors que le plan impliquait sa mort, Lelouch priait pour qu'il se passe sans accro… Car lui-même savais que son Geass*** ne l'aiderai pas puisqu' il l'avait utilisé au moins une fois sur toute les personnes ayant la possibilité de changer la situation au dernier moment, s'Il ne venait pas… Soudain le convoi s'arrêta. Un brouhaha suivi d'une clameur de la foule attira l'attention de Lelouch. Et alors Il le vit : Une cape et un masque noirs, le tout avec une touche de spectaculaire : C'était lui ! Zéro !

 **Alors** que les Knightmares**** se dirigeaient vers l'intrus, les prisonniers furent estomaqué de voir Zéro apparaitre de l'ombre alors que Lelouch étais assis devant eux, lui qui été Zéro… Lorsque ce Zéro apparu devant lui, Lelouch lâcha un sourire triste qu'il échangea aussitôt pour un regard plein de stupeur et de haine. Et voyant Zéro approché, l' épée à la main il ordonna :

« Soldats ! Tué cet imposteur ! »

Et aux soldats de répondre en cœur :

«ALL HAIL LELOUCH!»

 **Mais** malgré l'effort des troupes d'élites, Zéro avança inexorablement pour dépasser Kallen et Nunnaly. Aussitôt et presque simultanément elles comprirent la mise en scène et se retournèrent vers Lelouch. Trop tard. Lelouch étais déjà traversé de part en part par l'arme dans laquelle il voyait ses yeux rouges et son sourire triste. Alors la main sur le ventre, Lelouch murmura à ce mystérieux Zéro commençant à pleurer:

« Ce sera aussi ta punition…. Tu seras le défenseur de la justice et tu porteras ce masque pour toujours… Tu ne pourras pas vivre en tant que Kururugi Suzaku… Et tu devras porter le monde à son apogée contre ton bonheur… pour toujours… »

En disant ces mots la main pleine de sang de Lelouch glissa sur le masque de Suzaku. Alors le corps mourant chancela vers le bas du véhicule et Lelouch se retrouva face à Nunnaly en pleur et lui dit dans un souffle:

« J'ai... détruit ce monde… pour en … créer un... nouveau »

 **Cette** phrase scella à jamais ce jour qui fut plus tard appelé : Le Requiem de Zéro.

 **Louise** était franchement embêtée… Le lendemain devait avoir lieu le très attendu Jour de l'Invocation des Familiers. Mais toute confiance l'avait quitté depuis quelque temps et rien que d'y penser ça l'effrayer vraiment… Il est vrai qu'elle n'est pas extraordinaire en tant que mage... Mais bon! le principal va trop loin cette fois ! En effet si elle ratait son invocation lors de cette journée elle serait virait ! La peur au ventre, elle décida de s'entrainer toute la nuit à invoquer son familier. Après des heures d'effort elle s'endormit.

 **Le** lendemain le professeur de magie de feu, Jean Colbert, un homme de quarante ans ayant le crane lisse comme un verre à l'exception d'une couronne de cheveu noir, portant des lunettes et une robe de mage bleu, fis se réunir tous les élèves dans la cour. Quand ils furent tous en place il montra un exemple d'invocation avec son bâton magique puis laissa faire ses étudiants.

 **Après** un nombre conséquent d'invocations, Le professeur allait déclarer la fin de la séance quand soudain Kirche , une germanienne rousse à forte poitrine dit d'un ton presque moqueur :

« Monsieur tous le monde n'ai pas passé ! »

Tous les regards étaient pour Louise…

« Tu m'a fait une promesse ! Moi j'ai une salamandre de feu. Pour faire mieux il va falloir faire apparaitre un phénix ou un truc dans le genres , dit Kirche qui faisait référence à une discussions s'étant déroulait plus tôt dans la semaine,

\- Kirche, laissez Louise en paix, dit Coldbert avec agacement, Allez-y maintenant Louise ! »

Alors elle saisit son courage à deux main et lança une invocation…

 **BOOOUUUUMMMM !** Comme on pouvait le pensait de Louise, une explosion intense fut produite … Mais alors que la fumée se dissipait une fille hurla de terreur. Devant elle, une chose étrange ce profilé : aussi grande qu'un humain mais en plus imposant, une tête sans visage et tout cela d'un noir profond. Les étudiants reculèrent tous affolés et la baguette en position de combat. Soudain la créature sembla chancelai puis souffla ce mot avant de tomber :

" Nunaly..."

 **Définitions utiles (ou pas):**

 _* : Dans le monde de code geass toute colonie britanienne n'a pas les même droit que les Britanien. Et le premier droit que perde ces colonies est leur identité ( exemple : les japonais sont les elevens)_

 _** :Les mages sont rangé par nombre d'élément qu'il peuvent mélanger dans un sort. Il y Quatre niveau : Dot (point= 1 élément), Line(Linéaire=2 éléments), Triangle et Square( Carré). A savoir : Il n'y a que 4 élément « élémentaire » + un étant le pouvoir du Void dans zero no tsukaima._

 _*** :Le Geass est un pouvoir surnaturel. Il se décline en plusieurs version comme le Geass du temps ou le geass d'annulation de Geass ( oui il existe ). Lelouch à le pouvoir du roi, un Geass très puissant qui permet de faire ce qu'on veut à une personne mais une seule fois sauf si tu utilise l'annulation-Geass_

 _**** : mécha très puissant et humanoïde. Son nom vient de cauchemar (Nightmare) et de guerrier ( Knight) il en existe plusieurs version dont des spécial comme le Lancelot._


	2. Chapitre 1 : Souvenirs

**Le Code ZER.0**

 _Salut ! Si vous lisez ceci c'est que vous avez certainement lu le prologue de mon histoire ! Je vous en remercie et j'espère m'améliorer ! Je précise cependant que quand un mot est en gras après un saut de ligne cela correspond à un nouveau paragraphe… Mais comme le correcteur automatique de Fanfic fait disparaitre les double voire triple saut de ligne je fais de mon mieux… Bon trêve de blabla c'est partie pour le chapitre 1 !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Souvenirs  
**

 **Lelouch** sortit de son inconscience à cause d'une douleur sourde dans sa poitrine. Il fit une brève inspection de ses souvenirs : il se souvenait du cortège, de Zéro, et de sa mort…. Se dernier souvenir le crispa : sa mort ! Comme pour vérifier si il était bien lui, il ouvrit les yeux et scruta les environs à la quête de son reflet… Il était dans une chambre et d'après le lit en baldaquin et les uniformes étranges à ses cotés il était dans une chambres d'étudiant… Assez riche. Ah ! Un miroir ! Lelouch se leva tant bien que mal pour rejoindre le meuble où trônait l'objet convoité. Dans la vitre argenté apparue un jeune homme de dix-huit ans, assez grand et peu musclé, les cheveux ébènes et les yeux violets…Sans étonnement il été lui trait pour trait… Soudain il remarqua deux détails gênant : Primo ses yeux n'étaient plus rouges donc cela sous-entendez que soit il avait perdu son geass soit il avait régressé… C.C. ne lui avait pas parlé de ceci. Secundo il avait sur lui la tenue de Zéro ! Étonné il essaya de se rappeler les évènements précédents… Il revit tout du défilé et même, assez difficilement, le nuage de poussières qui avait suivi sont apparition dans ces lieux... Mais une partie de sa mémoire semblait avoir était effacée après sa mort… Lassée de chercher sans trouver de raison à son accoutrement et à sa présence ici il se lança dans l'inspection des lieux. Très vite il vit et analysa plusieurs détails : Deux paillasses où il vit sur la première son masque ouvert, et sur la seconde un jeune homme couché. Il avait l'air d'avoir seize ans, les cheveux noirs et ,en lui ouvrant ses paupières avec ses doigts, il vit des yeux bleus foncés. Il était vêtue d'une longue veste bleu et blanche, d'un pantalon noir ainsi que d'une paire de chaussures bleu se qui lui rappela la tenue vestimentaire de jeunes Elevens qu'il avait vu un jour… Comme pour répondre à ses questions le jeune homme se leva et dit en japonais :

« C'était un rêve ? »

 **C'est** à ce moment là que Louise rentra :

« Non c'est bel et bien la réalité ! Même si vous des roturiers vous êtes mes familiers. »

Le jeune homme semblait fortement étonné : il est vrai que Louise parlait le français, une langue qu'il ne maitrisait pas. Lelouch lui avait vite compris que le dialogue des deux inconnues était vain… Et fort de son expérience en langues étrangères, il entreprit une médiation :

« Mademoiselle, il ne comprend absolument rien à ce que vous dites….,dit il dans un français quasi-parfait,

\- Très bien alors je vais traduire ! »

A ces mots elle brandit sa baguette qu'elle dirigea vers le jeune homme. Après une incantation, sa célèbre explosion ce produisit. Surpris et apeurés par l'explosion, les deux hommes reculèrent :

« Mais pourquoi !, dit en français le jeune japonais,

\- Et voilà !, s'exclama Louise, ravie,

\- Vous avez failli nous tuer !, cria Lelouch la peur au ventre, mais bon ça à l'air d'avoir marché… »

A l'instant même où il avait crié, il ressentie une douleur sourde dans sa poitrine, semblable à celle qui l'avait libéré de son sommeil.

 **Après** les incidents Louise engagea le dialogue :

« Bon ! Mon nom est Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière et j'ai 16 ans. Je suis votre maitresse et vous êtes mes familiers. Je suis étudiante de deuxième année dans l'académie de magie de Tristain, dans laquelle nous nous trouvons. Vous pouvez m'appelez Louise,

\- Mon nom est Lelouch vi Bri… »

Lelouch marqua un arrêt rapide : Pouvais t'il dire son vrai nom ici ? De plus rien ne lui prouvait qu'il était vraiment loin de chez lui… Vu que son Geass est une sorte de magie alors la certitude « je suis dans un autre monde car il y a de la magie » n'avait pas lieu d'être. Donc il rectifiât simplement :

« …Lelouch Lamperouge 18 ans.

\- Lelouch ? Quel nom étrange…, dit Louise qui se tourna ensuite vers le jeune japonais, Et toi quel est ton nom ?

\- Saito, bégaya le jeune, Hiraga Saito… 16 ans.

\- Hiragasaito ?, dit Louise surpris,

\- Non c'est Saito, plus loin Hiraga, rectifia Lelouch

\- Qu'est que c'est que cette histoire de familiers ?

\- Cette histoire… Je vais faire simple »

Sur ces mots Louise prit un livre quel commença à feuilleter. Saito voyant la faille dans la surveillance de la folle aux cheveux roses entreprit la fuite très discrètement. Au bout d'une minute Lelouch se rendit compte de la disparition de son camarade et décida de faire comme lui pendant que Louise lisait son bouquin.

 **Il** courrait dans le couloir comme si sa vie en dépendait lorsqu'il percuta une fille portant une cape marron. En l'aidant à se relever il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Nunnaly ce jour où il avait utilisé son geass sur elle… il changea vite de sujet en engageant la discussion avec elle en lui demandant si elle avait vu Saito. Elle lui montra la direction de la cour. Il partit au trot sans omettre de demander pardon à la jeune fille. Alors il reprit sa course. Étonnamment, lui qui a toujours été essoufflé au bout de quelques mètres, fit une course remarquable. Il arriva vite devant une fontaine ou un couple se trouvait. Il remarqua vite que cette fille et ce garçon ne s'étaient rencontré que dans un seul bût... Il préféra se concentrer vers son objectif au lieu de s'embêter avec de simple jeunes s'extériorisant trop. Soudent il vit Saito la bouche grande ouverte, le nez au ciel… Alors qu'il s'approchait de lui il leva le nez au ciel et compris la cause de sa stupeur. Les derniers doute de Lelouch par rapport à sa position exacte était levés : Dans le ciel nocturne deux lunes envoyaient leurs rayons sur cette terre.

 **Suite** à leur fuite Louise avait envoyé un jeune blond du nom de Guiche pour maitriser ses deux familiers rebelles. En revenant dans la chambre de leur jeune maitresse, ils se retrouvèrent acculés d'insultes jusqu'au moment où, fortement énervé de leurs regards perdus ou de leurs tentatives d'arrêter ses gifles, qui volaient un peu partout, elle décida de prendre le mobilier pour les taper avec… Bien que Lelouch esquiva tous les coups. Puis, fatigué, elle décida de se coucher et commença à ce déshabiller devant les deux jeunes hommes surpris et gênée… Lelouch décida alors de déplacer sa paillasse pour pouvoir dormir dans une position plus accommodante.

 **Le** lendemain, Lelouch se leva et profita de la torpeur ambiante pour récupérer sa tenue de secours se trouvant dans les doublures du vêtement de Zéro qu'il portait. Quand il sortit la tenue noire et vit les fleurs de Lys dorées des deux cotés du col, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à la promesse qu'il avait fait à ses amis… Un feu d'artifice tous ensemble… Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il pleura. Puis il sécha ses larmes d'un revers de sa nouvelle tenue et alla réveiller Saito très calmement :

« On devrais réveiller Louise… ou elle va nous mettre son retard sur le dos.

\- Ok… »

 **Tout** en parlant il regarda les chaines ayant été mis sur ce pauvre Saito. Lelouch y avait échappé car lui son intention avait été de ramener Saito dans la chambres. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de fuir sinon il aurait réussi lui, grâce au Geass. Enfin il espérait avoir toujours le Geass… Pendant ce temps le jeune japonais eu le courage de réveiller Louise qui commença à râler et demanda qu'on l'habille… Jusqu'au moment où elle vit les fleurs de Lys sur la tenue de Lelouch. D'un geste rapide et précis elle ramena la couverture sur elle :

« Tu ne m'avais pas dis que tu étais noble ! Sort de ma chambre immédiatement !,

\- Je comprends pas là…, dis Lelouch avec un petit sourire en coin, hier tu n'a même pas fais attention à nous alors que nous étions devant toi et là tu fais attention à moi… Qu'à moi d'ailleurs parce que tu pense que je suis noble mais à coté de toi il y a Saito qui est aux premières loges et ça ne te choque pas ? Mais bon tu dois le savoir : je ne suis qu'un roturier même si ma tenue pourrait faire dire le contraire »

Un silence pesant pris place suite au discours de Lelouch… Louise rougit et sembla vouloir dire quelque chose mais n'y arriva pas. Alors Louise libéra Saito de ses liens pour pouvoir ce changer, laissant ainsi Saito et Lelouch sortir.

 **A** l'extérieur, Lelouch laissa échapper un rire :

« Pourquoi ries-tu ?

\- Avant je combattais le monde maintenant une simple fille…. Le destin est étrange !

\- Hein ?

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre… Au fait tu viens d'où ?

\- Je suis japonais ! Je croyais que ça se voyait ! Je viens de Tokyo et toi tu viens d'où ? Vu tes vêtements t'es Britannien… »

A ces mots Lelouch saisit Saito aux coudes et le regarda dans les yeux. Dans son esprit, il supposait quelque chose :

« Tu es sur de ne pas me connaitre ?

\- Bien sur que non !

\- Quoi ? et mon requiem, non le requiem de Zéro ! Tout le monde l'a vu ! Et puis comment peut tu êtres japonais si personne n'en a entendu par…. Attend ! De quelle année tu viens ?

\- De 1996* Pourquoi ? »

A ce moment, son interrogation semblait valide… Il ne connaissait pas encore le mal qui allait être fait : annexion des pays proches de Britannia, la guerre du Japon de 2008-2010, Les Knightmares frames, Les Chevaliers noirs, Zéro… Tous cela sera le futur de Saito, non son passé…

« Bon les garçons on va manger ! »

Louise coupa court à la discussion.

 **Quand** ils arrivèrent dans le réfectoire, Louise se posa sur le banc et par réflexe Saito s'assit à coté d'elle en face d'un couvert de porcelaine et d'argent… Ce qui lui valu un coup de poing dans le ventre et un sermon de Louise lui disant qu'en tant que familier il doit s'assoir par terre. Lelouch ayant compris très vite ses nouvelles conditions, qui lui rappelé celle des Eleven, s'était assis et ayant vu sont repas, un morceau de pain, décida de se relever et marcha vers la cuisine en semant le doute parmi les étudiant qui voyait les fleurs de Lys de son uniforme.

 **Il** arriva en cuisine et demanda le chef. Un homme, assez fort et plus grand que lui apparut de derrière un mur :

« Qu'est ce qu'il à le nobliau ? T'a pas assez de sucre dans ton thé ?

\- Si seulement j'avais à boire, dis Lelouch indifférent en lui tendant son morceau de pain, je ne me plaindrai pas …

\- Attends… C'est ton repas ça ? Mais c'est pas un repas de noble… Pour sur !

\- Certes oui car je suis un des familier de Louise, Mais je ne demande pas autant. J'aimerai juste utiliser votre cuisine.

\- Tu est le familier de Louise la Zéro ! Ben çà change tous mon gars ! Fais comme tu veux ?

Zéro, le familier de Louise la Zéro… Voilà une situation comique surtout pour un homme censé être mort…. Plus sérieusement, Lelouch se promit d'entreprendre des recherches sur se surnom.

 **Lelouch** prépara une pizza, un plat qu'il maitrisait à la perfection. Après tous, pendant l'amnésie de C.C. il n'avait pas trop eu le temps et la possibilité d'acheter des pizzas… Le chef passa à coté de lui et senti l'odeur du délice qu'avait fait Lelouch.

« Ça l'air bon ! Je peux gouter ?

\- Que si vous n'en faite pas pour les repas de ces nobles !

\- Je serai incapable de reproduire cette chose !

\- Pizza, s'il vous plait!

Alors le chef prit une part triangulaire et l'engouffra dans sa bouche puis se lécha les lèvres avec délice. Alors Lelouch demanda un grand plat et y déposa la pizza pour ranger la planche à pain qu'il avait utilisé.

 **Quand** il arriva dans la Grand-Salle, il fut accueilli par les regards étonnés des étudiants et le regard emplit de bonheur de Saito :

« Comment tu te l'ais procuré, demanda t'il avec envie,

\- Je l'ai faite moi-même ! Tu en veux ?

\- Je crois que je t'aime Lelouch ! Oui Bien sur que j'en veux !

Et c'est sous le regard méprisant des étudiants de la salle qu'ils dévorèrent leurs parts de pizza.

* * *

 _ **Précision :**_

 _*On sait dans Zero no tsukaima la date de naissance de Saito qui est le 9 Décembre donc il peut être nait quand on veut (donc en 1980 ici) . De plus pour ceux qui dise que le chasseur à la fin de Zéro no tsukaima ne peu exister dans ces condition je vous réponds : J'ai volontairement fais en sorte qu'il soit né dans le monde de Code geass donc logiquement si en 2017 il y a des putains de Knigtmares alors en 1980 je pense que ce bombardier existait…._

 _Bon j'avoue que c'est chaud d'imaginer que Saito soit plus grand que Lelouch._

 _Bon ! J'espère que ce chapitre fut plaisant ! Désolé si la fin n'est pas celle que vous voulez._

 _Mais on se retrouve bientôt dans le chapitre 2 : Lelouch, mage-familier !_


	3. Chapitre 2 : Lelouch, Le Mage-Familier

**Le Code ZER.0**

 _Coucou et bienvenue pour le second chapitre du_ _Code ZER.0_ _! J'ai vu le nombre de lecteurs et de followers… Je ne m'attendais pas à autant ! Je suis trop content :3. Ça ma donner encore plus de punch pour écrire ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira ! Je vous conseille d'écouté l'ost de code geass en même temps (surtout_ _With you_ _pour le début)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Lelouch, le Mage-Familier**

 **Après** un délicieux repas, nos trois héros sortirent dans la cour de l'académie. Tout en marchant Lelouch et Saito discutaient de la forme de l'académie :

« Si j'ai bien compris l'académie à cinq mur d'enceinte ?

\- Oui et il y a six tours, si on compte l'école au centre, précisa Lelouch, le reste se doit êtres pour le style architectural...

\- C'est vachement grand, dit Saito,

\- Pas plus que les pyramides !

\- C'est sur ! A coté d'elle cette académie est toute petite ! »

Alors Lelouch et Saito commencèrent à rire. Rire qui fut suivi par un crie de douleur :

« Arrêté de vous moquer de l'accadémie, dit Louise, tout en tirant l'oreille des deux malappris, si vous voulez pas avoir de problème ne blasphémé pas devant les nobles !

\- Aïe, répondirent en cœur les malheureux familiers »

Même si c'était dans d'autre circonstance, Lelouch ressentit une sensation identique à celle qu'il avait quand il était avec ses amis… Se souvenir le rendit assez nostalgique et lui fit oublier la douleur de son oreille droite.

 **Alors** que Louise sermonnait ses deux familiers, elle ne vit pas l'arrivée de Kirche, caressant son dragon avec un air moqueur. Saito sauta en arrière à la vue de ce dernier tandis que Louise commença à se crisper. Quand à Lelouch… Il regarda la créature étrange sans plus. Alors Kirche dit :

« Oh ! Voici Louise et ses deux familiers dissidents ! Quel plaisir de te voir ici alors que je suis accompagné de mon familier qui lui obéi. Avoue que tu es allée chercher ces deux guignols dans un cirque et que tu as profité de la fumée pour les faire disparaitre ! En tout cas il va falloir apprendre à scellé un contrat avec son familier, puisque la rune n'est présente que sur un des deux….Ah mais oui ! C'est vrai ! Tu en n'as embrassé qu'un …»

A ces mots, Louise commença à se défendre avec des arguments peu convainquant, due peut-être à la dernière pique de Kirche. Et comme Saito commençait à rougir, Lelouch se posa une grande question :

« Attendez, embrasser ? Contrat ? Quel est le rapp… Oh ! »

Avant d'avoir fini, il se retourna vers Saito avec un regard suspicieux, puis se tourna vers Louise avec cette fois-ci un regard choqué et un peu compatissant…

« Ce n'étais pas un vrai baiser, dit Louise très gêné par le regard choqué de Lelouch et celui hilare de Kirche, et puis si tu y tant !»

A ce moment là, elle attrapa Lelouch au col, malgré sa grande taille, et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Lelouch très étonné mais conscient que cela aurait dut arrivait, se laissa faire non sans une pointe de gêne. Suite à cette embrassade Louise rougit fortement, alors que Lelouch simulant le choc (après tout il avait vu et vécu bien pire), pris une expression mi-sérieuse, mi-gênée et s'éloigna du groupe. Alors Kirche dit un peu moqueuse:

« C'est pas possible ! Tu essaye de me voler ma prochaine proie ? Mais bon pas le temps de discuter avec La Zéro ! A plus !

\- Elle est enfin partie, dit Saito rassuré, Pourquoi La Zéro au juste ?

\- VA ME CHERCHER DU THE !

\- Ok ! Ok ! »

Alors Saito partit sans demander son reste. Alors qu'il partit Louise se demanda pourquoi aucunes runes n'étaient apparues sur Lelouch…

 **Lelouch** étant passé à autre chose, il chercha quelque chose à faire… Quand il le vit ! Lui, cet inconnu à lunettes et aux cheveux roux, devant une table où un plateau d'échecs été déposé et personne devant lui ! Alors, poussé par une inspiration divine, Lelouch alla se présenter à ce jeune inconnue :

« Excusez moi, Sire, pourrais-je solliciter votre temps, pour faire une partie avec vous ?

\- Cela dépend, répondit le jeune garçon, tu es le familier de Louise ?

\- Exact, mais mon nom est Lelouch, dit-il en se courbant, Si je puis demander votre nom ?

\- Reynald. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites… Que le jeu commence ! »

 **« Echec** et Mat ! »

C'est avec un sourire triomphant que Lelouch déplaça son roi en face de celui de Reynald. La pièce conquérante était dans une position qui rendait tout déplacement impossible… Pour preuve de sa supériorité Lelouch n'eut qu'à bouger un pion et son roi pour un total de dix-neuf mouvements et zéro pion perdu. Reynald fut estomaqué… Lui qui avait pourtant battu tout ses adversaires c'était retrouver face à un adversaire incroyable… Lelouch le fixait, en riant presque… Mais soudain arriva derrière le vainqueur deux élèves de seconde année qui l'attrapèrent par le creux de l'épaule, le trainant ainsi hors de son siège qui se retourna.

« Hé ! Qu'est ce qui vous prend, cria Reynald,

\- Guiche à lancer un défi au familier de Louise la Zéro, puisque celui-ci c'est moqué de lui…

\- Impossible ! J'étais en train de jouer aux échecs, protesta Lelouch

\- Ah je comprends, dis le nouvel ami de Lelouch et se tournant vers lui pour expliquer il est théoriquement impossible d'invoquer deux familiers, mais il arrive qu'un familier soit deux êtres relié : Les deux on une volonté commune mais le reste est différent. Dans ces cas là, on dit que le familier est en fait les deux créatures désassemblées :pour tous ce qui s'agit du statut, de la juridiction ou même pour les défis ils sont considéré comme unique…

\- Donc Saito aurait relevé le défi, et comme nous sommes tout deux lié sur le plan juridique… C'est comme si je consentais moi aussi aux conditions du défi.

\- Tu as compris ! Maintenant suit nous ! »

Alors les deux étudiants le trainèrent jusqu'au lieu du défi.

 **Lelouch** fut alors jeté à terre avec violence, juste devant le jeune apprenti mage blond, prêt à en découdre avec ce « double familier de Louise » :

« Enfin là ! je croyais qu'on allait t'attendre longtemps, dit Guiche un sourire aux lèvres, Maintenant que les deux sont là, je vais vous montrer que même son familier double mérite le nom de Zéro ! Préparez-vous !

\- Wow wow wow, coupa Lelouch, Mais on n'a pas d'arme ! Ce n'est pas égal !

\- Tu y penseras à deux fois avant de laisser ton autre moitié me ridiculiser ! Je vais tellement vous humilier que votre maitre ne pourra que vous jeter à l'ordure !

\- Mais je ne suis pas lié à Saito ! Je n'ai rien f…

\- Lelouch ! Je ne baisserai pas les bras à ta place ! »

C'est à ce moment que Lelouch se rendit compte de la présence des créatures en armure verte devant lui. Et aussi que Saito était couvert de blessures. Celui–ci crachat alors un filet de sang devant Guiche :

«Très bien ! Tu la voulue !»

Une épée sortit du sol devant Saito, étonné. Lelouch regarda l'arme devant le jeune japonais, et compris tout de suite la situation :

« Oh non… Il nous défie à mort… Mais on n'a qu'une épée !

\- Arrête Guiche ! S'il te plait, hurla Louise,

\- Quel est le problème, questionna alors Guiche en ignorant Louise, Quand une partit d'un familier double meurent l'autre peut continuer à vivre et même régénérer la partie manquante… Enfin seulement si la partie centrale est toujours vivante ! Trêve de Bla-bla ! Valkyrie ! A l'attaque !

\- Qu… Quoi !? »

A ce moment là, Saito s'empara de l'épée et la rune sur sa main gauche devint blanche. Alors une force inconnue s'empara de Saito qui se mit à courir vers les Valkyrie devant lui. Il les maitrisa sans difficulté mais Guiche en créa aussitôt d'autre.

Lelouch crut une minute qu'il serait hors du conflit puisque les Valkyries ne se dirigeaient pas vers lui… Mais un coup de garde dans le ventre lui rappela sa faible constitution… bien qu'il fut étonné d'avoir survécu au coup. Alors il vit la dizaine de créatures invoquées devant lui… Et il se rappela…

 **Il** se rappela que sans les Knightmares, les chevaliers et son Geass il n'était rien. A cet instant des souvenirs revinrent à lui. Mais pas n'importe lesquels ! Ceux en rapport avec le Geass, le monde de C, son père, Kallen , son faux frère, Nunnally et Suzaku… et le pacte l'ayant libéré du Geass. Alors qu'il se torturait mentalement une des Valkyries se jeta sur lui l'arme à la main.

 ** _« Le pacte n'a pas marché »_**

Au moment où Lelouch entendit ces mots, prononcé par une voix à laquelle il ne pouvait mettre de visage, la Valkyrie s'arrêta devant lui. Comme si dieu lui avait dit lui-même, Lelouch reprit un brin d'espoir. Sa torture mentale se transforma en doute, puis en un instinct salvateur. Une aura rouge commença à se former autour de Lelouch et soudain les yeux de celui-ci devinrent rouges. Alors il dit d'une voix grave, puissante et dominatrice:

« Lelouch vi Britannia vous ordonne de vous retourner contre votre maitre ! »

A cet instant précis, l'aura augmentât, commença à s'élever comme une flamme, embrasant son corps. Et en même temps l'oiseau du Geass se forma devant ses yeux. Puis il partit, à la vitesse de la lumière, dans ceux de cinq Valkyries qui changèrent alors de couleur, du vert au rouge, en partant des yeux. Alors c'est les yeux rouges que ces cinq "Geasskyrie" se tournèrent vers les autres créatures invoquées… et leurs plantèrent leurs épées dans le casque. Lelouch derrière commençait à lévitait tous en riant comme un démon :

« Ressaisissez-vous, hurla Guiche tout en secouant la rose lui servant de baguette, Mais bon sang ! Comment un roturier peut manipuler MES Valkyries !

\- Le... Lelouch, dit estomaqué Saito qui venait de tuer la dernière créature.

\- C'est sa rune, se questionna Louise… »

A ces mots, les Geasskyries se jetèrent sur Guiche, désemparé, mais s'arrêtèrent devant lui, leurs épées braquées sur le pauvre mage…

« Regarde la VRAI puissance de Zéro ! »

A ces mots Lelouch commença à remarquer un problème : il venait de dévoiler son identité secrète… Ce qui lui fit rendre compte de sa transe. A cet instant son aura disparut et il redescendit sur le sol puis tomba dans les pommes entrainant les Geasskyries avec lui.

 **Quand** il se réveilla, Lelouch été dans une infirmerie. Autour de lui il y avait Louise, inquiète, Saito, plein de blessures (et de quelques coups de fouet), et surtout deux personnes qui faisaient presque tâches : Jean Colbert et le principal Osmond portant sa grande barbe blanche.

« Tu es enfin debout Lelouch, dit avec joie Louise, j'ai cru que tu été…

\- T'as de la chance parce que moi je me suis pris plein de coups à cause de ton coma, dit Saito d'un ton agacée avant de ce faire taper dessus par Louise,

\- Coma ?

\- Ne l'écoute pas… Cela fais seulement deux heures que tu dors, donc on ne peux pas dire que se soit un coma, coupa cours Osmond, Maintenant parlons sérieusement : Tu es un mage Lelouch ! Et en tant que mage tu dois d'avoir une éducation de mage !

\- Quoi ? Non ! Je ne suis pas mage ! Enfin pas comme vous l'entendez….

\- Non ! Tu es un mage : tu as scellé le pacte avec Louise mais tu n'a pas de rune telle celle de Saito mais tu possèdes les capacités d'un mage !

\- Écoutez ! Je vais tous vous expliquer ! »

 **Alors** Lelouch expliqua son histoire, qui il été vraiment,d'où il venait, les chevaliers noires, Zéro et aussi le Geass, mais il cacha le fait qu'il avait été empereur et surtout sa mort. Il comprit au regard incrédule de Saito qu'il avait vue juste : Saito devait surement venir du même monde que lui mais un peu plus "tôt". Saito quand à lui pensa que Llelouch venait d'un autre monde, similaire au sien, mais avec le Geass en plus, plus pour se cachait la vérité de son futur que par stupidité.

« Alors tu es comme Saito… Mais là où tu diffères c'est que tu possédais un pouvoir avant de rentrer dans notre monde… Et comme se pouvoir été très développé, il a muté et t'a offert les pouvoirs d'un mage !

\- Vu que vous avez écoutez mon histoire et que vous ne démordez pas de votre idée expliquez moi pourquoi vous dites que je suis mage

\- Regarde la pierre dans ta main, interrompit Jean »

A ce moment Lelouch se rendit compte que sa main été crispé sur un objet. La pierre été en fait quatre quart de boules ovaloïdes, une pour chaque éléments : eau, air, feu et terre. Et au dessus se trouvait le signe du Geass.

« Tu l'as créé après être tombé dans les pommes, précisa Mr. Colbert, tu n'arrivais même plus à contenir ton pouvoir… Je te conseille fortement de garder cette pierre d'ailleurs !

\- Enfin bref ! Vu tes capacités ainsi que ce de Saito nous ne pouvons plus vous considérer comme une seule entité spirituelle. Saito à lui aussi sa propre particularité très inquiétante. Donc à partir de demain tu seras le premier Familier-mage! »

* * *

 _Voila ! C'est la fin du chapitre 2 ! J'espère que ça vous aura plus ! En attendant, je vous conseille de poster un review ça me permet de m'améliorer dans mon écriture ! Sur ce !_


End file.
